Love Me Again
by fortresss
Summary: *Allegiant Spoilers*5 years after it happened, Tobias Johnson gets a life changing call that will either make or break him. He doesn't believe it until it is proven to him. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a happy reunion is turned into a frustrating situation. Can he love her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias.**

"What do you mean she's alive?" I hiss into my cell phone. Zeke and I have hardly spoken for years after the incident so when he called me with an urgent message, I knew something had to up.

"I know this is sudden, and you probably won't believe me. But I was at work and I found her file. I saw a picture of her. Either she has some secret twin named Beatrice, or she is alive."

I can't breathe. It's been five years since I saw her alive. It's taken every second to move on and accept her death. I won't let some hoax that Zeke conjured up wipeout everything I worked for.

"Why should I believe you? And why would you be helping me anyway?"

"Because." He takes a deep breath. "Because I think Uriah is alive too. And I have at least try to see if it's real. Something happened, Tobias. I mean it's been years. Have you ever thought it was suspicious that Uriah and Tris both died around the same time, and were both divergent?"

He's right. I did. But she is dead and I can't hurt myself even more by thinking up theories that will only lead to disappointment. But now that he seems so insistent that she is alive…

I know Zeke. Even though we aren't on the best of terms, we know each other. He's not lying to me.

"How do we find her?"

I hear him smirk through his voice.

"Get in your car, and drive to the address I'm about to text you." He hangs up and I see a notification pop up on the screen seconds after.

The address is in Indianapolis. I live in Chicago. This is going to be a long drive. But if there's any chance of truth to what Zeke says, I'd do anything.

I might get Tris back.

_I might get Tris back._

It's been five years of drinking, one night stands, crying, and hurting. Is it possible I might actually get her back? I can't breathe again. My stomach fills with fear. I feel every nerve twitching. I don't know what to think. But I do know what I have to do. Drive.

I get in my car and type my address into the GPS. Ever since the factions were banished, society has taken on the same lifestyle from hundreds of years ago. We live in a democracy now; we use similar technology to what used to. It's an upgrade.

Several hours and phone calls with Zeke later, I arrive at the giant building he sent me to. Tris might be in here. I feel myself shudder. I think I'm going to pass out.

I park in the garage and make my way into the building. It's not crowded but it's not empty. It looks like a typical workplace for the high end people. My job as a computer engineer takes place in a small lab in a building so I shouldn't be saying anything. What place is this anyways? I spot Zeke talking up some woman in a tight skirt and I clear my throat behind them.

He turns around and grins at me. While the woman rolls her eyes and stomps away on her 6 inch high heels.

"Ok I'm here. Now what?" I ask. His face turns serious.

"She's alive. I saw her myself. She works on the 5th floor. This place is apparently a popular magazine place."

"A popular magazine place?"

"Yes. I don't know what else to call it. Anyway she is the vp of the entire business. She's probably loaded with money. She looked hot."

He saw her. Holy shit she's alive. She's alive. She's alive. She's alive. But if she's alive, whose body did I scatter the ashes of? No, she can't be alive. I kissed her dead, cold body. She never came for me. Rage fills me. She's alive and she never came for me. She made me think she was dead. How could she? I feel confused.

Zeke sees my expression and stiffens.

"I arranged a meeting with her. She thinks we're the agents of some celebrity that they can interview. I figured that once she sees us she'll remember us and we won't have to bullshit anything."

We ride the elevator to her floor and I try to calm myself. I think I'm having an anxiety attack. I just found out my dead girlfriend is alive and I'm going to see her. I'm going to see tris.

The elector dings and the doors slide open. I step out. Zeke does not.

"What are you doing?"

"Her office is two doors down the hallway. I think you should do this alone. Good luck."

Before I can stop the doors from closing, he is gone.

Shit.

I go into her office and look around. It's dull. Just a desk, chair and a poster in the wall that reads "VOGUE".

This could be her actual workplace. She probably comes here everyday. My knees wobble and my hands shake. I try to remember her. Her climbing the Ferris wheel, holding my hand, touching my tattoos, telling me she loves me. I hope she is the same person but I know that can't be true.

I hear the hushed voices of two people behind me.

I am not prepared for what I see.

I don't know what I was expecting. Probably the same sixteen year old girl with a small frame, short hair, and black clothing. That is not at all what stands before me.

She is glorious, that's for sure. I start at her feet. She's wearing the six inch heels much like the other woman in this building. Her tan legs lead up to the tight, short dress she wears. I've never even seen her in a dress before. Her hair is long and cascades down her back in beautiful curls. Her eyes are covered with the same dark stuff. She looks so good. She does not look sixteen. She must be twenty one now. She has the body of a Twenty one year old. Her chest is no longer small, her curves are much fuller. I realize I have been gawking at her for at least a full minute. It must seem so inappropriate.

"Can I help you?" She asks, sounding bored. A bit irritated I was just checking her out. Im confused. She hasn't seen me in 5 years and this is all she says? I thought we were in love. I know our relationship was filled with fights but we loved each other. Or maybe that was just me. I remember again, that I kissed her dead body. I'm even more baffled. How is she alive?

The man next who her who looks in his thirties speaks up.

"This is Justin's agent. He says he's due for an interview."

"Ahh. Okay." She looks me up.

"Does he speak?" She asks. I feel like an idiot. A misunderstood idiot. Did she forget me? What happened? I still haven't said anything. I can't speak. Tris is right in front of me. I could touch her and my hand won't go right through.

"Okay... Well I'm Beatrice Smith, and you are?"

**There it is! To those who read my last story You Again, i hope you like this one! Thanks for reading this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The new Tris

**Tobias. **

"Well I'm Beatrice Smith, and you are?"

The nervousness and confusion subsides and all I feel is pain. I love her. I spent years crying for her; desperately imagining what her face would look like in my bed every morning. And she is asking who I am.

Reality kicks in hard. This is just a business meeting. She is just an associate. She is just asking for my name. I stare at her, unable to speak or move. Any person should be agitated at my unusual behavior.

She turns to the man standing next to her.

"Martin, I don't know why you brought this guy in. We are running a business here and we certainly do not have time for amateurs."

Who is this girl? She speaks in the same tone and voice that her appearance gives off. An uptight business woman with little patience. I almost laugh. This is not Tris. The woman before me has her body, her face, her hair, but she is not my Tris. I feel another wave of sharp pain.

"Tobias Johnson." I say. My voice cracks a little.

She looks me up. I feel unnerved by her glare.

"Hmmm. Nice name. Martin, you can leave now. Tobias and I have much to discuss." She said my name but it doesn't sound right. It sounds like what any stranger would call me. Maybe it's because when she'd say it, it was my new name. Only when she passed, people started calling me Tobias. I've probably just gotten used to it.

Deep down I know this is not true.

She makes a gesture telling me to sit in the chair opposite from the one on the other side of her desk. I sit, still and stiff while I wait for her to speak.

She doesn't.

_She knows._

No she doesn't. She can't. What did Zeke even tell me I was here for? I think I'm supposed to be posing as an agent.

"I apologize for my behavior. I've had a rough morning. But yes I would like to discuss my client…" Oh shit what was his name. "…Josh."

She doesn't say anything back but she stares at me with an ice cold glare. I feel goose bumps creeping in my arms.

"You mean Justin? It's extremely concerning to me that you do not even know the name of your own client. Especially considering how famous he is. It's very unprofessional, Tobias."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Uhm, yes sorry ma'm. I just-" my face burns from being so flustered and Tris bursts out laughing.

"Oh god, you should've seen the look on your face." More laughter. "Listen Tobias, I know you're completely bullshitting this meeting. I know why you're really here."

My heart lurches. She does? She knows who I am? I feel confused, betrayed, and happy all at once.

"People do this all the time!"

Wait what?

"Listen, I know your just an average, mid twenties guy looking for job at a fancy company to impress a girl or some shit."

Oh.

"And usually, when fools like you come and beg me for a job, I send them out the door before they can say 'I'll do it for free'. But I'm not gonna do it with you. I like you. You look promising. Plus our staff really needs to work on their visual appearance."

I don't know what to think. I feel flattered. But I have a job in Chicago? I can't believe I'm actually thinking this. This is Tris. Tris is real and alive. Even though she seems to have lost all memory, I will find it back. I will have her love me again. Screw Chicago.

"I'll take it. Whatever job you have for me. And just so you know, I'm not doing it to impress a girl."

"How about being an editor? You can work on this floor, two offices from the left of mine. Be here every morning aside from weekends at 8 am sharp. Then we have a deal."

"Deal."

We shake on it. My hand didn't go right through hers. Tris is living, breathing. She is here.

I ride down the elevator wondering if I should punch or hug Zeke. I should do both.

"How'd it go?" He says to me slyly, looking sheepish.

"Maybe you'd know if you were there. So I'm not going to tell you."

"What? She was my friend too. You have to tell me. Besides even though I wasn't there, I was being proactive. I rented us rooms like 5 minutes away and-" He reaches into the bag I have just now realized he was carrying. "Here. It's a burrito. Not like the disgusting ones from Chicago. This one is actually good. Put it in your mouth this instance."

He was right it's delicious.

We check into the two rooms that Zeke rented and I open the door to mine.

My jaw drops.

It's massive. There are giant windows in the place of walls, the kitchen is entirely made of metal, and it looks like something out of a movie. It's bigger than my own apartment in Chicago. Speaking of, I need to figure out what is going to happen when I don't show up to work tomorrow. Or the next. Or the next.

I call my boss. He picks us on the fifth ring.

"Tobias?"

"Hey, George. Listen, I can't be at work for the rest of the week and I don't really know when I'll be back. My mother. She just passed away. I need to be here to support my family." I try to sound sullen.

My mother is one of the main leaders of the government. But he doesn't know that. George is a nice guy, and thankfully, he's pretty gullible too.

"Oh, that's awful. It's ok you stay there as long as you need to I'll take care of everything here."

"Thank you, George. It means a lot."

I hang up and chuckle. Idiot.

Zeke comes into the room. Good.

"Hey man, the night is young. We should be out exploring the new town." He sounds so cheesy. I ignore him.

"How did you know about this? All of this. You seem so comfortable being here."

"I told you, I was at work, I saw a picture of Tris, I did some researching. Investigating. Maybe a bit of stalking. And now here we are. That's it."

"Okay? And how do you plan on finding Uriah?" It's a risky question. Zeke and I have just reconnected and Uriah is a sensitive subject for the both of us. He face turns solemn.

"I don't. I don't even know if he is alive. I just have this gut feeling. I mean we miraculously found Tris. Who's to say it won't happen again?"

I know it won't happen. Tris was a miracle. A once in a lifetime miracle. It's not going to happen again and he's only getting his hopes us for nothing. I won't tell him this though. For obvious reasons.

"But on a better note, c'mon. There's this bar that everyone at the office was talking about. We have to go."

I laugh. Look at Zeke, acting like he knows the place.

It never occurred to me that when he said the office people talked about this place, he actually meant the office people. Maybe one or two employees. But no, this bar is crowded with every single worker, just in jeans instead of skirts and suits. That includes Tris.

_Tris._

I see her at the bar, sitting on a stool, sipping a beer, dressed in tight black clothing. I feel my stomach flip. She almost looks like my girlfriend.

Almost.

She spots me.

"Tobias!" She waves for me to come over and Zeke nudges me to move. I sit in the stool next to her and order a drink.

"Wow, I know you want to work with us and everything, but I didn't know you were desperate enough to find our hangout."

I don't know if I should be offended. Tris would never say this. To anyone. It's odd just to see her drinking alcohol. I don't know if I like it.

"I'm actually just here because a friend dragged me." I sip my drink.

"Sure." She looks at me again.

"Drinking in front of your boss? Classy." She snickers. This is not Tris. I shouldn't even call her Tris. I'll just stick with Beatrice. The name sounds stuck up. Of course I never told her this because I loved her. But I do not love the girl sitting in front of me.

"We're not at work." I say flatly.

"Whatever." She gets up and walks away.

Can I love her again?

I don't know.

**Whoo! Update hell yeah. Lol im getting excitied about this story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed. Please, keep the reviews coming. I like to know how im doing. Anyway, I realize that this is only the second chapter, but I need to vent. As usual. We are reading Divergent in school. I repeat. I AM READING DIVERGENT IN SCHOOL. Its going to suck epically because all of these people who annoy me are going to annoy me even more by talking about something that I have basically dedicated my entire life to and ughhhhh. Like theyre all gonna pretend theyre the biggest fans ever when they cant even pronounce erudite right. And they wont even know what al smells like or who Robert and susan are. Omg kill me now please. Lol. Sorry. You can review with emotional support.**

**Another thing. I didn't do this with my last story but if you leave a pretty long review, ill reply to it here. Idk how pming works and I think I turned it off or something because it wont let me do it. but sometimes when I read reviews I just have mental comments and replies. And if you want me to reply, just ask. **

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt- Nice username btw. And its not an alternate ending. I like to call it a continuation (but yeah its kinda a AN). But if you haven't read allegiant, I suggest not reading the rest of this. You didn't really need to have read allegiant for this story, but you might want to. I highly suggest reading the book asap. For many reasons. And make sure you have tissues and someone to hug when you do finish it. **

**DivergentPenguin- Don't worry, no marriage. Yet. And thank you : )**

**Xxfluffedxx- Ice cream helps with feels. It's a proven fact. **

**Beautifulnightmare14- thanks! And I update every few days. My schedule is unpredictable so just whenever I find the time**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. whats she hiding?

**Warning: I didn't edit this so there might be a ton of typos. Sorry. **

**Tobias.**

I arrive at work at 8 am sharp, just like she said. I know my job is to be an editor but I'm not entirely sure where to go or what to do.

"There you are! You're late."

I'm actually not but I'm not going to say that to her.

"Come follow. Listen I already emailed you all the articles that need to be analyzed and fixed. I'm assuming you know basic English, so you should be excellent at this job. Good luck."

I walk into my office and sit down in the swivel chair. I open the email and nearly cry.

There are pages and pages of writing to go through. I'll be here for days. But as I've been saying, if this is what it takes to get Tris back. I'll do anything. So I get to work.

An hour later, I can't take it anymore. I lean back against my chair and see a figure move. Someone's been watching me.

I step out of the office but of course the person is no longer there. I step back in being more wary. Why could someone be watching me? Maybe someone doesn't want me fixing Tris? Maybe someone didn't want me finding Tris?

I bolt up. This is a serious concern.

Tris somehow had to have her memories removed and changed. Who does she think she is? Her name is still Beatrice but her mind is probably filled with memories that aren't hers.

I feel sick. The memories of her parents are gone. Her parents are gone with them. I need to fix her. And I need to find out who did this to her. I don't care if they're after me. I'm after them too.

A half hour later I see the figure again but this time I am proactive. I run out of the room and snatch his collar. I look at his face. It's the man who was standing next to Tris earlier. Martin I think.

"You? What the hell are you doing?" I am yelling in a whisper.

"What the hell are you doing here? Tris told me about your scam. We don't want people like you here. You should leave before I call security."

"Oh? If you're so tight with Tris did she also tell you that she gave me a job here?"

"I don't believe you." He says smugly. Bastard.

"Oh yeah? Ask her."

"I will." The creep marches off. I wish I could see the look on his face when Tris tells him.

It's not until twenty minutes later that I see him come back from out of Tris's office. He looks through the window to me. The look on his face is perfect. I try to hold my laugh but I can't.

Why did it take so long though? He looks like something happened to him. His shirt is ruffled. His hair is sticking out. What did Tris do to him?

I decide to ignore it and resume my work. I'm just over analyzing things as usual.

After I am finally done, I pack up my stuff and leave. On my way out I see Tris.

She looks frustrated at something. I know she pissed me off yesterday, but she _is_ Tris.

"Hey, are you okay?" I try to seem concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just working on someone for the new cover page."

She hides a paper under her desk. I only caught a glimpse but it was enough to know she is lying to me.

I stay silent.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I treated you last night. I get mean when I'm alcohol induced."

"It's ok." I realize how awkward this is. Aside from what I know, we are only people who have only recently met. She is my boss. This is all just business.

I flashback to when we were together. It was a different world. It was a different life. Maybe Tris wasn't meant to be in my new life?

I know this isn't true because if it was, she wouldn't be sitting in front of me. And even if it is true, I do not care.

I never moved on. I had many one night stands and a few mere flings but I never fell in love. I never felt the way I felt when I first saw Tris.

My heart clenches. I need her back. Soon.

She looks at me and I look at her. I wonder what she is thinking. Not the same thing I am.

I miss her. But not the soul in front of me. This new person has the body of the girl I love. It's hard to think about.

"Can I tell you the real reason I hired you?"

I knew it. I knew that there was a reason.

"Of course."

"Don't judge me."

"Never."

"I'm lonely. That's why I hired you. I need someone to talk to. Or go say hi to whenever I get bored working. Everyone here is a robot. They dress the same way everyday and have the same exact routine. They don't live. I doubt any of these people have left this state. I haven't either. I don't want to be like these people. I am not a robot. I need someone here who isn't. So when you came in here with your oddness and messed up hair, I knew that I needed you." She lets out a breath. We are both surprised she just said all of that.

"I'm sorry. I realize how unprofessional that sounds I'm-"

"Hey, it's fine. You can talk about whatever you want with me. Look in my opinion, being aware of everyone's robotness is enough to prove how human you are. Just take a week off sometime. You are your own boss, aren't you? Just go somewhere."

I decide to take the opportunity I was given. She sort of mentioned her past. I can get her to elaborate on it.

"Wait so you haven't left the state? Didn't your parents ever take you on vacation?"

"No, I lived in one of the cities."

There are people who lived the in the factions in this society. It is common. But everyone is equal and the cities no longer exist.

"Oh. So did I. I lived in Chicago."

"Really? Huh. You didn't strike me as that type. What faction were you?"

"Dauntless. You?"

"Abnegation."

I want to know about her "life".

"Were your parents in Abnegation too?"

"Yes. My father worked in the government."

"Oh, really? Mine was Abnegation, he worked in it too? What was his name? I might know him."

"Andrew Smith. My mother was Natalie smith. They passed away when I was sixteen."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

Her face turns into a look I've never seen before. Ambitious?

"Look, I need to do something. Do you want to have drinks later?"

"Sure." I take it as my queue to leave. So I do. But I stay peek through the door to see what she is doing.

She takes the paper that she was hiding and opens a door that I hadn't even realized was there. I know something is up so I do the thing that is just too typical of me.

I follow her.

**Ok huge giant apology for not updating. I just got back from PJAS. Which is a science competition thing(nerdy I know) I got second place which is fine with me. Anyway, a lot of new divergent stuff has been happening. Were getting closer and closer to the movie! Its so exciting! I just got two divergent shirts and im like crying lol. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please review and if you didn't, review why. **

**Kmn1999- Im so sad about allegiant. We all are. Just hang in there hun. And don't worry this will be a fourtris fanfic. I promise.**

**HelloImOZ- thanks! And you probably thought it was weird because I did a sucky job explaining his life or what was even going on. Sorry.**

**Guest- That's a good idea! I love when people leave suggestions becsue its like whoa someone actually took time to think about something I wrote about. Unforuntely, whenever I do stories, before I actually write them I plot out exactly what is going to happen from beginning to end. Sorry.**

**Xxxfluffedxxx- Yes! I agree. With everything. I hope you find your book copy. **

**Guest- no, this isn't a continuation of it. Well I guess it could be. If you want it to be. **

**Jabc4- Thank you! I wanted to write something different and have the characters be different. **


	4. Tris's Secret

**Tobias. **

I open the door not knowing what I was expecting. But I'm not surprised when I am faced with an eerie stair case leading into the dark epitome of nowhere. The steps do not squeak and there are not many of them. Thank god. It's just extremely dim, not dangerous. I arrive at the last step and curve my head while my back is against the wall so she won't see me.

I was stupid to come find Tris and think nothing would be going on. Of course she has a secret. This is Tris after all.

I look into the room and hold my gasp.

It's the simulation room from Dauntless. But it's not.

It's a room with the same dentist chair and wiring set up and computer screen. It's the same exact room. But it's not.

My jaw drops and a million questions and possibilities come to mind. But the biggest question; what the hell is going on?

"I know you're here." She says calmly.

I step further into the room.

"I almost wanted you to see this."

I'm confused beyond words.

"Explain. Please." I beg.

"I don't know where to start." She nods her head down.

"How about the beginning?"

"When I was sixteen, a few months after my parents died I got into an accident. I had amnesia and lost all of my memories. They never came back. I was told who I was. That I lived in Indianapolis my whole life and my parents were Andrew and Natalie smith. I even had friends from my past try and redeem my lost memories but nothing was ever the same. For the next two years I tried to pick my life up. I got this job, I bought new clothes. I moved onto being the independent person I am."

She is no longer talking to me. She is just spewing out words.

"But I got lonely. No friends. No family. No siblings. Just me. And so I did some research. It was stupid of me not to realize it earlier. Apparently there was never an Andrew or Natalie Smith in Indianapolis. Nor was there a Beatrice Smith. Since then, I knew everything was a sham. I've been trying to find who did this to me but I keep failing. So now I'm working on a serum that can bring my memories back."

She holds up the paper she was hiding from me earlier and rips it up.

"It's just too complicated. I keep printing out new formulas but they never work. I have no luck. Only determination."

"I'll help you." I say firmly.

She looks up at me with emotion displayed all over her face. And for a second, I see her. I see Tris.

I sit down on the chair next to her. We aren't touching, but it feels like it.

"Every day. After work hours we can meet down here. No one will know."

She nods.

"You know Tobias, I told you just about everything there is to know about me. Which I don't do. Ever. Shouldn't you return the favor?"

"You want to know everything there is to know about me?"

"Yes. I think."

I laugh. "There's not. To be honest I'm pretty boring."

"I highly doubt that is even remotely possible. Just tell me something. Anything. Oh I know! Tell me about your first love."

Oh god. _You are my first love, Tris._

"Uhm. Okay. Well she was a little younger than me. She was beautiful. She looked a lot like you. She deserved better than me. We got in too many fights. We spent more time avoiding each other and arguing than loving each other. I regret that. You never appreciate your time with a person until they're gone. I spent so much time being mad at her that I never got to appreciate her enough. She's gone now. And it's too late."

Tris looks sad. For me. Pity of course. I've had my share of it.

"I'm so sorry. You had it a lot worse than me. At least I was lucky enough to lose the memories with my parents."

I look at her.

"Just ignore that I just said that."

We both smile and it feels nice. If only she knew that I'm smiling because she isn't really gone. She's just lost. And I can lead her back in the right direction. If I can get this serum to work, she will remember me and her parents and why she is alive.

"Here, let's get out of here. I want to go home." She suggests.

"Okay. I walk you."

"You don't know where I live."

"Actually, I do. But I'm not a creeper. We live in the same building. I've seen you in and out of the elevator."

I'm not lying. I have. I just never wanted to bring it up.

"Okay then. Shall we?" She holds out her arm and I link mine to hers. I wish it was the real Tris. I wish she would kiss me and laugh at some dumb Abnegation joke. But I can't wish for such things yet. Not until I make the serum.

I had much experience with the serums back in Dauntless. Even though its impressive Tris has gotten so far with no training, I'm sure I can figure it out. I don't exactly have a choice. This is the only way to get Tris back.

"Well. This is me. Whenever you need to borrow toilet paper or something." She says while standing awkwardly by her door. She looks good. I've noticed this for the 20th time today.

"Okay. Goodnight Tris."

Crap.

"Tris?"

"You know, short for Beatrice. It suits you."

She smiles shyly. She is growing on me from the ice queen I met just a short time ago.

"Okay. But no one else can call me that." She quickly walks into her room and shuts the door.

I walk back to my room feeling great. Everything is going great.

I just can't wait for something to screw it all up.

**Whoo! How was that? Just warning you, a bomb will be dropped next chapter. And I purposely left some things unexplained or unanswered so if youre confused on something just hang tight because I will probably get to it sometime in the story.**

**Anyway, everyone in my school is talking about Divergent and omg it is so weird. And annoying when people who annoy me start talking about it. But I have this black, and really ghetto friend who has a weave and she is reading it. Which is huge because she never reads. And she actually likes the book and im so proud of her! Anyway, Review please. It would make my boring life less boring? **

**REVIEW PLEAASE!**


	5. The affair

**Tobias.**

I tap my fingers on my desk and lay my head down on the surface. I'm bored and thanks to Zeke, tired too. I only got three hours of sleep last night due to him wanting a complete minute by minute explanation of every event that has happened in the past week, followed by a rant on how stupid I am for not getting the dirt right away. He doesn't understand that things, like fixing Tris, takes time. Soon he's going to ask me about Uriah. And I have no idea what I am going to say.

I decide to go see Tris. I can't help myself from being bored. Plus she's Tris and even though I've slowly come to face the fact that she is alive, every second I spend in her presence is just sensational. I feel like we are on the level of friendship where we can just come say hi to each other. And if we aren't, I will change that.

I feel a surge of disappointment looking through the window of her office and finding the chair empty but before I can take more than three steps in the other direction, I hear a noise from her office. It sounds like she's… grunting?

The last time I sneaked into her office to spy on what she's doing, I found some heavy news. Should I do it again?

Hell yes.

But I soon realize I shouldn't have done that when I open the door and am horrified.

I see her, sort of. But I mainly see him. His pants are down his shirt is, by the looks of it, unbuttoned. His hair is in that same mishap that it was the day I saw him come back from her office.

So that's why it took so long.

He has her on her desk. Her skirt is rolled up and the top buttons are undone just enough to show everything. I feel sick.

Now I see Tris. My Tris. My Tris fucking another man.

Martin kind of sounds like Marcus.

I feel all sorts of hatred in this moment. Do they even realize I'm standing here? How long have I been standing here?

I clear my throat. They break apart in an instant, rushing to fix themselves. But they can't because I know what I just saw.

I see Tris look at me as she buttons her shirt. I want to turn around. We all stay silent, unknowing what to say.

"Tobias, erm, this isn't what it looks like." She mutters.

"Are. You. Serious? So you mean to tell me you weren't just doing him two seconds ago?"

He stands there looking at the ground, turned away from me. He looks old. Too old to be doing those things with the girl in front of me

She grabs my shirt in her fist and pushes me out of the room so we can talk privately. She's much stronger than she was.

"Listen, Tobias. You can't tell anyone. Anyone. We could both get fired and got knows what his wife and kids will-"

"Wife and kids? You're having an affair with a married man? Tris, why?"

"Remember what I said about being lonely? Well I am. And Martin isn't the best company but he makes me feel less alone and that's what I need."

"What about me? I could make you feel less alone."

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"What?"

"What?"

We both look at each other awkwardly and she goes back into her office room and shuts the door. What even was that?

I go back into my office and slam the door shut. I sit in my chair and rest my head on my hands. My leg twitches.

I throw the pencil sharpener at the wall. Neither the wall nor the sharpener deserved that.

I don't know if I'm jealous or not. I just saw my girlfriend having sex with a 39 year old. But she's also not really my girlfriend. I don't know what I'm feeling. I need to get my mind off of this.

So I finish my work in two hours when it usually takes four.

Packing up to leave, I see Martin in the door. What the hell does he want?

"What." I seethe. I hate him.

"I know Beatrice probably told you this already, but you can't tell anyone about what you saw."

I'm not going to. But I don't want to make promises to this filth.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?"

He takes something out of his pocket. It looks small but its shiny.

"This might."

He unfolds it.

It's a knife. A pocket knife.

It's bizarre, and inappropriate but I laugh.

I know how to throw knives directly at a target. I taught Tris along with many initiates how to do it. I've killed people. I've jumped on and off moving trains so much that its second nature to me. I've done so many things.

And he thinks he can threaten me with a puny little pocket knife.

I move closer to him. No normal person would ever, or should ever do this. But I'm not normal and I know what I'm doing.

With plenty of ease, I flick the pocket knife out of his hand and it lands somewhere on the floor. I grab the collar of his shirt and smack him as hard as I can against the wall. I get in his face and whisper in his ear.

"Listen to me Marty. You don't know who the hell you're messing with. I could kill you right here right now and it would be as easy as snapping a pencil. You may thing you're the shit because you have Tris but only a coward and a low life would cheat on their wife. You're a bastard and don't you forget it."

He laughs.

"You're jealous, aren't you? You like Tris and you're mad because you'll never be good enough for her."

I let him go. I don't care what he says. I'm not the one who has bruises on his neck from just being held against a wall.

"Neither will you." I hiss and shove him out of my room.

I slam the door and finish packing my things.

I hate him.

**How was that? Im sorry I haven't been updating this is just a really jam packed month for me. I'll try to update as much as I can. Reviews help with my motivation. If I get a ton of reviews I just get really excited and want to write more. That's why theyre so important. I love feedback. **

**I also turned my pm thing back on. But I have no idea how it works. So if you want to ask me something pm me I guess. **

**Im kind of really to lazy to do that reply to reviewer thing which is why I got pm. But ill reply if someone asks something or says something that I want everyone to read so I can explain whats going on. Anyway, that's all that's happening with me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Who is Tris?

**Tobias.**

Tris and I have been ignoring each other for the past week or so. I don't want it to be like this but every time I look at her, I just flash back to what I saw. I shudder. I can't even think about it.

It isn't until today that we talk. I find a note on my desk. No creases, a light shade of pink and smells like lavender. I know it's from her just from looking at it.

_Tobias,_

_ Meet me at after work. I want to talk. You know where to find me._

_-Tris_

It's true. I know exactly where to find her. And I can't wait. I've been searching for the serum that will bring her memories back. It's almost upsetting that I'd be putting all of Tris's hard work in creating one to waste. The society has everyone believing that all serums were destroyed, which is why Tris had to make her own. But I know they aren't, in fact I know where they are hidden. I have connections and those connections are Zeke. His job is to redeem the old society. He isn't rebelling on society, we sort of already did that plus no one wants to go back to having factions. His job is, I'm assuming, to analyze everything that happened; like a historian. I'm not allowed to know much more. There's an entire group dedicated to it. That's why he travels around a lot. He goes to different cities and studies the abandoned buildings and remnants of society.

I know that Zeke knows where to find the serum. I just have to get him to give it to me. Since Zeke is already on another one of his missions in a city called Philadelphia, I can't ask him till he gets back which is probably in a few days. But it doesn't really matter. I have time. I hope.

After work, I go into Tris's office. She isn't there. I know where she is. I open the secret door and tip toe down the staircase. I see her looking frustrated at her lap top. I guess this is a good time to tell her.

"I know how to find your serum."

She nearly drops everything she is holding.

"Find it? There are none."

"That's what you were told. But you're wrong. They exist, just not many people know about it. Not many people are supposed to know about it."

I say this implying that she cannot tell anyone. I don't know why she would. I'm doing this for her benefit. Well mine too but she doesn't know that.

"What are you saying? That the serum I have spent years trying to create already exists?"

"Yes?"

"Great, so I practically dedicated my life to hours and hours of creating useless formulas and it was all for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that." I take a step back from her. She looks like she is about to burst.

She looks like she is controlling her anger by deep breathing. Her fists are clenched.

"It's okay. It's fine. Just tell me how to find this serum." She sounds strained.

I tell her everything I know.

"And that's all I have so far." I finish with a breath.

"Sounds like a plan." She grins at me, she sounds relieved and much happier than she was when I first came down.

Her face darkens.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about. It's about what you saw last week. Listen."

I shake my head. "Don't bother. Your personal life is none of my business and I won't tell."

She looks a grateful but she still seems concerned.

"I don't love him. I hardly even like him. It's a very casual thing. I'm not proud of what I'm doing at all. I swear I'm not really like that. I'm not a whore."

I chuckle. Why is she so insistent on me knowing this?

"I know you're not. It's okay, I'm not much better."

I don't know how she's going to interpret it. I haven't slept with anyone since I got here. It's a new record for me.

"I think we should do this more. Every time we come down here. Not just talk about the plan but have gossip, heart to heart sessions."

I smile.

"I think that's a great idea."

"I want to know more about her." She blurts out.

"Who?"

"You're girlfriend."

Oh no. If only she understood how awkward this was for me. I freeze up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. That's way too personal and I'm basically a stranger. You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, it's okay. I want to."

Who knows, maybe telling her stuff might bring something back? But why does she want to know about old Tris? Why does she care?

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Who was she?"

"My girlfriend."

She shoves me. "Don't be a wise ass."

"Okay, well I told you. My girlfriend. She was exciting, dangerous, sexy even though she'd never believe it when I told her, infuriating most of the time. Again, I was never really the best boyfriend to her."

"How did she die?"

"She was shot. She was the one who released the memory serum."

"Really? You're girlfriend was The Rebel?"

Little fact, Tris is sort of famous. She went down into history for doing what she did. And then dying. People admire her and look up to her. She's an inspiration. Everyone calls her "The Rebel" because no one knows her name. No one really cared, and I did my best to keep it private. It was selfish, but I wanted Tris Prior to be all mine. Even if she was gone.

"What was her name?"

"I'll tell you someday."

"Deal."

"So how long were you two together?" She asks.

"About eight months. This was five years ago. Two months were spent being her instructor for initiation. She transferred to Dauntless. So did I. We were both Abnegation before." I don't know why I'm telling her all of this. It's so strange for me. I'm telling Tris the story of how we became. It's inexplicable, the way I'm feeling. If anything, it's only making me more perplexed.

She looks at me with what's almost awe.

"You must have really loved her, huh?"

"Yeah, I did."

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I just wanted to write something. I've literally had the worst day today. First, I had to give a speech to my grade and the grade above me (which included some really hot sophomores) and right in the middle of it, the computer just wiped out and had an error or something and I started freaking out and it was humiliating. Then I came home and procrastinated studying for my English test, which I know is going to be super hard bcuz I didn't even read the book. And gw, I forgot my ipad at school WHICH HAD ALL THE NOTES ON IT. And I know none of my like two friends are gonna send theirs to me. So I started crying at freaking out to my mom and she said I can just skip school tomorrow. But then get this, I have a video project due Friday and we were supposed to film it tomorrow but I cant if im not at school. So im screwed basically and idk im just having a rlly bad week. There. End rant. You didn't have to read it, I just needed to type it. **

**Just so everyone is on the same board about the story…**

**Divergent1315- Yes, you're absolutely right that Tris would never do this but that's kinda the point. This is 5 years after allegiant, and Tris has no memory of who she was. This means she's a completely different person. And shes an adult and shes more mature and affairs happen a lot In adult relationships. I mean just watch like an episode of gossip girl and you'll feel me. **

**StoryWebber- I didn't even notice any grammar errors whoops. I get pretty lazy when it comes to editing I just like to write it and get it over with. Sometimes I make some grammar mistakes on purpose because it just sounds better. Idk ill make sure I try harder. But for the ANs like idec lol. **


	7. Clubbing

**Tobias.**

I wake up to the buzz of my phone vibrating on the nightstand next to my bed.

I look at the time. It's 6:00 AM. Who is this?

I pick up my phone and check the caller ID. George Baker, my boss. The boss from Chicago. Shit.

I've been here in Indianapolis for about a month now. Even though I told him I was here because of my mother's supposed passing, a month is questionable, risky, and definitely pushing it.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Hi, Tobias. I'm calling to inform you about something."

Oh god no.

"Recently here at the office, a government official by the name of Evelyn Johnson came to our building in search of her son Tobias Johnson."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"But of course I told her that she must've been mistaken because Tobias is away because of the death of his mother."

"Listen, George-"

"Don't you 'listen George' me, Tobias. I don't take excuses. You're fired."

"Wait!"

The line went dead. I groan and bury my head in the pillow. This is going to be a long day.

I should get ready to go meet Zeke for lunch later. He got back from his trip yesterday and I told him I needed to talk to him. I really hope he can get me the serums. If he can't, I'll have to get them myself.

Since it's a Saturday, I don't have work. I don't see Tris today.

I open the door to the diner and see him already there, sipping a soda. I sit beside him.

"Yo."

"Hey man."

Silence.

And then I just can't help it. I open my mouth and tell him about every event that occurred in every second in the past two weeks. And he didn't even have to beg me to.

He stays silent for a few seconds to take in everything I had said. He nods and looks at me.

He still doesn't say anything which is unusual for him. So I speak up.

"Can you help?" I ask timidly.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What?"

"I know where the serums are but I don't know if I can get them."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"No. Look, I need to go figure this out, make some calls. I'll get the serum somehow." He says, standing up.

"Thanks, man."

He leaves in a hurry. So much for lunch. Since my stomach is growling, I order a burger.

I hear someone sit down next to me but before I turn around to tell them to go away, I see it's Tris. Of course it's Tris.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I nod a no. I look her over. She looks amazing if without those tight business clothes. She's wearing jeans and a shirt but she still looks beautiful.

"So did you talk to your friend?"

"Yes. He says he's going to work on it."

I don't tell her about how uncertain Zeke was. I don't want to scare or worry her.

"That's good."

Silence.

"Okay what's wrong?" She blurts.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Obviously you're pissed about something. You look like a zombie."

She's right. I probably do look like I zombie. I don't know what I'm upset about. I got fired today. That means there's nothing left for me when I go back to Chicago. If I go back. I don't know what I have in store for me. If I can fix Tris, what will happen? Will we go back to being together? Will we move to Chicago, or stay here? Or what If I can't fix her?

"Tobias." She says sternly. I need an excuse.

"I'm just thinking about…her."

She knows what I'm talking about. I'm talking about her.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I just need to go get my mind off this." I get up and try to leave but she grabs my arm.

"I know how to get your mind off this."

That can be taken many ways.

"Meet me in the lobby of the apartment building at 9. I want to take you somewhere."

So that's what I do.

I sit in the chair of the lobby and wait for her. I tap my foot. At 9:02 I see her walk into the lobby. She spots me from across the room.

She wears a dress now. But not like the ones she wears to work. This one is tighter, much much shorter, it has intricate designs and sequins on it. My Tris would never even touch a dress like that. I'm not complaining though. Where are we going?

"Clubbing, We're going clubbing." She says, probably reading my mind.

Clubbing? I've only gone a few times with some buddies from work. I got so drunk that I don't even remember any of it.

I almost laugh. Clubbing with Tris. Who would've imagined.

I hook arms with her and we walk there. I don't know what's going on between us. We're friends, I guess. But there's so much tension. And I don't want her to like me because if I'm being honest, It wouldn't be fair. I only want her because she was my Tris. She's not anymore. This person next to me is an entirely different human being who I would never be with in a million years if she didn't have Tris's face, or body.

We get to the club. I look at the sign above the giant door. It reads 'Dauntless'

Huh. Go figure.

We show our IDs and enter. The place is huge. And packed. Tris seems to know the place well.

"I used to work here." She says. Or more like shouts. It so noisy we can hardly hear each other. She takes off her jacket, showing even more skin due to the revealing dress. I stare. I can't control myself.

We dance. We drink. We have fun. And I forget everything that happened. It's just me and her. Our faces inch closer together.

I can't kiss her. It's not fair to her. She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know why I really want her. But maybe after I get the serum…

Our lips are a centimeter apart.

I can't kiss her. I love her.

Just as she is about to press our lips together, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It's Zeke.

I look at her apologetically and she looks irritated. I put the phone to my ear.

"Tobias, I found the serum."

**Hope you liked the chapter! Im sorry about the sort of cliffhanger. Actually im not. Hah. Anyway, who else is as pumped as I am about the movie! Next Thursday, you guys! It's been about a year for me. I've waited an entire year for this movie and tbh im really scared. If it's not like the book at all im going to be pretty disappointed. But I have my tickets preordered and im going to the Thursday night premiere even though im having school the next day lol. Im also having a sleepover that night. Idk how my mom said yes to that but im glad she did. What are your plans for seeing the movie? **

**Also, please please pretty please review? It would mean a lot. Thanks. **

**Divergent1315- Noooo. Don't take what I said the wrong way! I loved your review. Mainly because I could explain something to you and clear it up! I love opinions. It helps with my writing. So thank you. Also heres a virtual hug for the allegiant ending. **

**HelloI'mOz- It was the scarlett letter. The story line was okay but it was written in the 1800s and it was hardly even English. I didn't understand it so I didn't bother reading it. Wikipedia is good but im more of a sparknotes girl. Lol. **

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	8. Tell her

**Tobias.**

I freeze. He was so distant earlier; I was scared that he wouldn't be able to get it. I feel my muscles relax. I can finally get Tris back. If Zeke couldn't have found the serum, I'd have to make it myself. This could take years like it did for Tris. I smile and remember that she is right in front of me. And we almost kissed. I guess it won't be much of a problem now.

"What?" She sounds anxious. She rubs her sweaty palms on her thighs and breathes nervously. Her cheeks flame with embarrassment. Probably for just trying to kiss me. I feel us make a silent agreement to forget the past minute even happened.

"That was him, he said he found the serum" She looks up at me, her expression showing hopefulness and happiness. I haven't seen her look like this before. I hope I don't let her down somehow. I don't want to disappoint her. I want her to always be this happy.

"He told me to meet him at my apartment."

"Well lets go then."

"Uhm."

"What?"

"I don't think you should come."

"Excuse me?! Let's not forget that the only reason you are even getting the serum is so you can give it to me. This plan is about me. I deserve to be there."

"No, it's not that. It's just that he doesn't know what I need it for. I told him it was to do some research or something. If he knew that I told anyone about the serum's existence or that I was smuggling the serum for someone, he'd never give it to me. I'm sorry."

This, of course, is a lie. But I don't want her to be there because even though she knows a lot of private information, she doesn't know that she is _my_ Tris. It's too risky to take her with me.

She nods her head looking thwarted but understanding. I leave the 'Dauntless club' and walk back.

"Where is it?" I say frantically, barging into the apartment room.

I see him sitting looking flustered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, funny story actually."

He better not be saying what I think he's saying.

"I don't really have it at this exact second." He chuckles, looking terrified.

I'm so close to going and ripping his throat out.

"But I know how to get it."

"Isn't that what you said at the diner?" I snarl.

"No, at the diner I told you I had no idea how to get it. Well now I do."

"Well then why did you call me while I was busy saying you had the serum."

"I was being metaphorical! I was just really excited."

"Ok fine. How do you get the serum then?"

"I have to steal it."

I sit down and rub my temple with my hand. How could I forget that Zeke is well, Zeke?

"Listen, I know how it sounds but I can do it. I know the building that it's kept within in and out. Including secret doors and access codes that will get me in. I leave on Thursday."

It' Monday. Normally, I would not let anyone do this but for some strange reason I trust Zeke with my life. And I stupidly believe that he can do this. Even though I know he's going to need me to go after him and save him.

"Ok fine."

He smiles and thanks me, which makes me wonder.

"Why are you doing this anyway? Risking everything, going out of your way to help?"

His face turns more serious.

"Why do you think? Because, somehow I just know Uriah is alive. And Tris is somehow linked to him. And because I'm a human. Tris and I were good friends. I don't know if you knew that. But we were close. I want her back too."

It's wrong, but jealously fills me. I had no idea they were such good friends. What else didn't I know?

"But I'll help you with Tris under one condition."

"What?"

"You need to tell her."

"Huh?"

"You need to tell Tris, everything. Before I give her the serum."

What is he even saying? Where is this coming from?

"Zeke, that won't help us at all. That will probably just completely mess everything up."

"Just do it."

"Why? I can't. She won't even believe me."

"Stop being blind, Four! It's obvious she knows something we don't. Something that will help us find Uriah. And once I give her the serum, she might forget. It's just another gut feeling. You have to tell her."

He's out of his mind. I can't tell Tris about the truth. I just can't. It's not going to help Uriah. It won't help anyone.

He looks pissed though. And I know not to mess with a pissed off Zeke.

"Zeke, telling Tris who she is will not help you find your brother. We will fix Tris, bring her memories back and then find him."

I'm still not going to tell him about my skepticism in Uriah being alive. I know he isn't. I watched him die. I killed him.

"Four, if you don't tell her I won't get the serum. I said I'd bring it under one condition. This is the condition."

I've never seen him like this. He seems so immersed in telling Tris the truth. But for a mere second, I agree with him.

Tris should know the truth. Before we change her.

"Fine. I'll tell her everything. Just get the serum."

He slams the door as he leaves.

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. The next one will be longer. But yes you heard right, next chapter Tobias will spill to Tris. What's Tris going to say? Dun. Dun. Dun. Haha. But im freaking out like I am not okay. In 50 HOURS I will be seeing the Divergent movie. And everyone in school is talking about it which bugs me to no end but im too excited to even . Im sitting here jamming out to the soundtrack. Whats your favorite song on it? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They were so sweet and make me so happy so please, I beg that you keep reviewing. But I still need to answer some questions.**

**Angelina Roontga- When I made Tris like this, my perspective was that she really isn't Tris. Her memories were wiped and she was told by other people who she was. This means she is an entire different person than who she was in the books. But don't worry, the sweet and innocent Tris that we all love will be back. And she's a little rude because of her inner struggles. She is a very lonely and closed off person which kind of makes her a scrooge. And I tried to make you guys sympathetic to her because of it. But keep reading because her character definitely develops. And im so sorry you have to wait longer for the movie. That truly sucks. Just sit tight and rewatch trailers and clips and stuff. **

**Crazy4tobias- lol I kind of wanted to do that but like, where would the baby come from? I don't really want them to hook up yet and this is 5 years after allegiant so it wouldn't really make sense. Plus I have a lot more in store for Tris than a baby. **

**Divergent1315 & trispri0r- I don't want to spoil anything. The only thing I can say is patience. It will come. Just keep reading and hang tight. **

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	9. the secret

**Tobias.**

_Today, I'm doing it today. _I've been saying this to myself since Sunday but now that Zeke leaves tomorrow, I have no choice but to tell her. If I do a good enough job at convincing her, I can only hope she believes me. I know this is the stupidest thing I could ever do, and that telling Tris who she is might make her never want to see me again, but I have to do it. It's not fair to keep leading her on. Plus she seems so desperate to know her past. I feel cruel to keep it from her.

We have another meeting in the secret room today; I will have to tell her then.

I come early and wait for her. My hands shake and my palms sweat. Why am I so nervous? If this goes well, everything will be fine. But it might not go well. My heart skips a beat when I see her blonde hair peek through the stairway. I hold in a breath as I look at her.

"What's up?"

She sees my expression and her face tenses.

"What happened?"

"Tris, I need to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you but I know that I need to. I don't know if you're going to believe me or not because I'm not sure how much you trust me but-"

"Spill. I trust you."

I freeze up. I didn't exactly prepare a speech. How do I explain something like this to her?

_Oh yeah, you're my dead ex girlfriend and for the past month I've been creating a plan to turn you back into her. _

"Her name was Tris."

"Who's?"

"My girlfriend, her name was Tris. Tris Prior. Beatrice Prior, if you will."

"She had the same name as me?"

I nod.

"The same name, the same face, and the same body."

"What are you saying?" She says through clenched teeth.

"Beatrice, you _are_ Tris Prior."

"You're crazy. You're out of your mind. Tobias, Tris is dead. You told me Tris is dead. I'm not her."

She takes a step back, looking at me like I'm some sort of lunatic.

"I know, but that's why I'm trying to figure you out."

"Figure me out?"

"I don't think Tris really died. Someone took her body, erased her memories and sent her into the real world as a new person. As you."

She looks horrified. I'm not saying anything right.

"Tobias, why did you come here to Indianapolis?"

I stay silent.

"Answer me!" She screams.

"I found out you were alive."

She gasps.

"So all of this was just a scheme, you knew all along this-this crazy idea that I am Tris? You really think I'm her, huh? Well prove it, show me a picture!" She shouts.

I don't have a picture of Tris at the moment. We weren't together a long time, and with all the war going on there wasn't much time for pictures. I own on picture that Christina gave me. It's of her, Tris, Al and Will from their initiation. They looked so happy in the picture. Only one of them lived.

"I don't have one here. But Tris, you have to believe me, please!" I plead. I sound desperate but I am desperate.

"Don't call me that! That's not my name it's hers."

"I'm telling the truth, you wanted to know who you are and I told you. Do you believe me or not?"

"I-I don't. I don't believe you. I'm sorry." She whispers sadly.

My heart drops. I feel everything inside me hurt. A deep ache.

"Tris." I whisper.

"Don't come back here. I'll call security. If I see you again, you better look the other way or you'll be sorry."

I see a tear stray down her face and something in me breaks even further.

I hear the click of her heels going up the stairs.

I punch a hole in the wall.

**Ok sorry for the cliff hanger but don't worry, this story is far from over and Tris will be back. I also wasn't going to write today which is why the chapter is so short but I really just wanted to post something before I see the movie. Which is in 4 HOURS! Like this is crazy! Ive been waiting so impatiently since April of last year and this doesn't even feel real. The next time I update I will have seen the movie like ommmmggg. Im freaking out so much. Im gonna be screaming my lungs off in the theater. Wish me luck, ill probably die. I hear its been getting a lot of negative reviews by critics which is sad. But I know its going to be great. Because shai and theo. So yeah. **

**Also thanks for the reviews, they were super cute and sweet. But it would also be super cute and sweet if you maybe possibly review this chapter? Please *puppy face*. Lol, thanks. **

**REVIEWWW PLEASEE!**


	10. The bartender

**Tobias.**

I feel a pillow hit the side of my lower back, I groan and shift in my bed. I haven't left my bed for two days. I have no appetite, I smell, and I feel miserable. But worst of all, I've lost hope. I realized how over my head I have been. What made me think that I could just get Tris back so easily? What made me think that I could even get Tris back? I feel stupid and humiliated. I'm definitely never going to see Tris again now. I remember the look on her face when I tried to tell her who she was. It keeps haunting me. I hate it. I shouldn't have told her that way. I should've explained it better or had evidence. But of course I had to be impulsive and idiotic.

I feel another pillow hit my face this time. Zeke. I should be mad at him. This is all his fault anyway. If he hadn't forced me to tell her, we wouldn't be in this mess. But for some reason I'm not mad. I'm still the one who messed up, this is more of my fault. And I can tell how let down he is. He won't be able to try to find Uriah. Not that he is even alive in the first place. But he knows he did this to himself and I feel bad for him. At least I got to see Tris, touch Tris.

Over the two days of being succumbed into my bed, I have also realized that I have nowhere to go. I got fired and my job was the only reason I stayed in Chicago. I need to find a new job. I have enough money to last a while but in soon enough I'm going to be needing income. To be honest, I think I want to stay here in Indianapolis. Not that this is the best place to be but at least I am familiar with the area. And I know that there is a computer store in the city that needs workers. I should probably go there to fill out a job application once I find the will to get out of bed. I haven't yet.

This time I feel a shoe hit my shoulder. Zeke has been in my apartment for an hour trying eagerly to get me out of bed. After twenty minutes he gave up and sat on the stool beside my bed. Since then he's just been throwing things at me. He's a good friend.

"Zeke, I'm not ready to leave." I muffle.

"You've been saying that for the past 48 hours."

"Ugh."

"Look, it's 8'oclock. At night. We should be out getting drunk but you're here whining like a pussy."

"Well the love of my life kind of hates me and never wants to see me again so."

"So? So you get your ass to work and you get her back. Stalk her. Go to her house? Doesn't she live in this building? You're bound to run into her at some point. You can't just give up on this."

I know he's right. I just don't want to run the risk of being disappointed again. Which is cowardly of me.

"Okay fine, I'll get dressed and go somewhere with you. But only if we get drunk."

What can I say? It's the best way to get my mind off this.

We end up in the club Dauntless again. I feel like I am the only one who didn't know about this place.

"So what are we gonna-" I say while turning to Zeke but then laugh. He's already hitting on some girl. I'm happy for him though. I heard Shauna broke up with him last year. I was shocked. They were the couple that everyone wanted to be. I didn't think love that strong could ever die.

I make my way to the bar. I guess I am just gravitated to alcohol. I order a beer and sit there. I feel alone and I remember why I am here in the first place. I'm lost. I don't know what to do about Tris. My plan was perfect. I was directly on the track of getting her back but I screwed it up. Now I have to suffer the consequences. But there's one piece of hope I have left. I know how desperately Tris wanted that serum. So even though she doesn't want to be near me, I could still persuade her into taking it. Once I get it from Zeke, of course. He's leaving to get it tomorrow night. I don't know if it will work though. I sigh. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

"You okay?" I hear a feminine voice say. I look at the bartender. She's pretty. Not the pretty that you keep engraved in your memory, but a dull pretty that you take notice of but never act on.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You look sad. Thankfully I have something for that."

She bends down under the bar table and comes back up with a shot glass filled with brown liquid. She doesn't forget to bend down extra while giving it to me so I can get a look at her chest.

"I don't know about this." I admit, scratching the back of my neck. I wanted to get drunk, but I don't know how far I should go.

"C'mon, do it." She says with a smirk, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulders.

"Fine" I say. And I drink it in one gulp…

I wake up in my bed wearing nothing but boxers. I feel confused. The last thing I remember is a brunette kissing me. Probably the brunette who's in my bed next to me.

Shit.

I rise up and pull down the covers which stirs her out of sleep. She yawns.

"Hi" She says in a drowsy voice.

I don't say anything back. I stare at her like she's an animal in a zoo.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asks, pulling off her covers.

I point to where it is. She gets up and struts to the bathroom.

I don't know why this feels wrong. It's not like I've never been in this situation. But why does it feel like I'm cheating on Tris? Or betraying her? I felt like this the first few times I had been with girls after Tris died. But that feeling dulled down with a lot of therapy and strength. I know I don't have enough power left in me to go through that again.

I look down and see my wallet is on the floor. Ironically the picture of Tris that I put in there yesterday is open. I pick it up and look at it.

All the memories I had with this girl are blurs. Beautiful blurs that fill me with nostalgia. I remember Dauntless, the faction. I remember the jumping on and off trains, the Ferris wheel, the pit, the chasm, Eric, Tori, Max, being called Four. I remember it all, but it's different now. It's been five years. I've had so many more life experiences.

All I know is that I want Tris back. She was my first love and my only love. I've been with other girls. I've tried to find the love I had with her but I couldn't. I miss her. Every now and then I just feel the sting of her absence. If she lived, we might have been married by now. We could've shared an apartment; had sex in a bathtub. I could've surprised her by making her dinner. She'd smile at me and then do the dishes when we finished eating. She would've taken away all the memories of Marcus and filled them with happy lovey ones. But that never happened. Because she died. I feel a tear slide down my cheeks and angrily wipe it away. I can't condescend to this. I spent so much time working to get over this. I can't go back. I have to deal with the pain, not feel it.

I know that I have to get Beatrice Smith to become Tris Prior. I have to. I am determined.

I hear the bathroom door open. The girl picks up her things and leaves wordlessly. We both know this was nothing but a one night stand. I don't even remember what her face looks like.

I hear the main door slam.

I didn't even get her name.

**Okay first off, im so sorry I haven't updated. I have been so busy and this is like the only day I was free. Second, sorry if this chapter gave you allegiant feels. Third, Yes I know your probably pissed off at what is going on in the story but do not worry. Fourtris will come just have patience. And fourth, OMGG ASDFGHJKL THE MOVIE WAS SO PERFECT AND EVEN IF IT WASN'T EXACTLY LIKE THE BOOK IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME AND I MEAN SURE THEY TOOK SOME STUFF OUT BUT THEY DID IT SO QUIETELY AND SUBTLY THT I DIDN'T EVEN CARE. Ok. So I liked it. Like shai and theo deserve all the awards. They were so flawless and I ship them even harder now. But omfg this movie is a must see and now everyone in my school is talking about it but like I don't wanna let it go. (frozen reference?) but yeah, it was so good. I want to go see it again. Like now. But I have a bio test :/ **


	11. Be Brave

**Tobias.**

I roll the vile across my palm. This is it. The blue transparent liquid can bring Tris back. I just need to find the right time and place to convince her to take it. It shouldn't be hard. She _has_ spent several years trying to concoct the same exact one. I slide it into my coat pocket and zip it up.

I take a deep breath. Tris comes back from work in about 45 minutes. I will be conveniently in the lobby. I'll accidently bump into her; the serum will somehow fall out of my pocket. I can't over think this. I should be excited. I'll finally find out what the hell happened to her. And I'll find out the one thing that has been on my mind the most for the past month.

Whose body was it?

I remember holding her small, cold, and dead hand. I remember kissing her dead lips. Her body was lifeless. So how is it possible that the same body is still here and alive? Was it even the same body? I have come up with no theory or assumption for this. I need to find out or my curiosity will eat me alive.

Only the serum can give me the answer. I need these 43 minutes to go by very soon. I don't think I can do this anymore. I haven't spoken to Tris in a week and it's driving me completely crazy.

I hear Zeke step in.

"You know how to do this right?"

I give him a look.

"Dude, I did this for a job."

"Right, sorry. I forget just about everything that happened back then. It feels like it was a different life. I mean our lives just took a 360."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I also know that when Tris comes back, it's not going to just go back to the way it was. It can't."

"Same, but with Uriah."

I bite my lip. I know that he's going to suffer when he realizes that Uriah just isn't alive. I can't help him from that pain and telling him now will only piss him off. I'll just have to be there for him.

We send the next half hour talking about our lives in Dauntless. Apparently Zeke is Amar's second cousin. I haven't spoken to Amar in a while. Last month I received a wedding invitation from him. He got married to George Wu. I never saw it coming. But I went to the wedding. I was his best man. That's when he drunkenly told me about his old feelings for me, and how Tris knew about it. I'm not going to lie, I was flattered.

"It's time, Four."

It's strange, I used to always be called four and it was only Tris that called me Tobias. I preferred it when she called me Tobias. Now it's the other way around, and with Zeke.

I make my way down the stairs, grab a newspaper from the main desk in the lobby, and sit down on a chair. A few minutes later I see Tris walk in. She looks amazing, as always.

I slowly get up and walk towards her. I turn my head the other way to make it look like I didn't know where I was going. I stop when I feel something small bump into me I internally smile. My plan is working. Before she sees me I take the vile out of my pocket and gently toss it onto the floor. It's made of indestructible glass so it can't break.

"Sorry sir! Oh, I think you dropped something."

She bends down to pick it up and only then looks at who she has run into. She looks at me, then the vile, then back at me. Her eyebrows furrow.

"You did that on purpose."

I don't say anything.

"You got the serum" She whispers and then shakes her head out of it. "No. Listen. I don't need this. I don't need you stressing me out with your crazy idea that I'm your girlfriend. I don't even need this serum because I don't care what it will do for me. I'm a CEO of a major company. I have more money than most people could ever dream of. I'm young, single, and perfectly satisfied with my life right now. I don't need-"

I stop her and chuckle. I know what this is really about.

"Tris, stop. I know what you're doing to yourself and I won't let you do this. Even if you don't believe that you are Tris Prior, you still want this serum. But you're scared. You've spent years of your life imagining a million different ways your life has been spent; you've put your expectations so high. And you're terrified you might be disappointed. You're terrified that I might not be lying to you. You don't know who you are, and it scares you."

She doesn't speak. She nods her head down. Her eyes look duller. Then I remember something. The picture of her in my wallet. I never got a picture; we didn't exactly have time with all the war going on. But thankfully Christina did. She gave it to my while I was still coping with her death. Chris still lives in Chicago. She's been my best friend for five years. That is until she got a girlfriend. She's been spending so much time with her and she never had any time with me and our other friends. But that's beside the point right now. I quickly grab the picture out of my wallet and hand it to her. Her eyes widen as she snatches it. She looks at me, an indescribable look on her face. She must understand now.

The picture might not be of us, but she can't deny it's not her. It's her, Chris, Al and Will standing together, posing, and smiling. She looks so much younger than how she does now.

I ask her one more time.

"Tris, do you want the serum or not." I can't help the smile that forms on my face. It grows wider once she answers.

"Yes."

Twenty minutes later we are in the hidden room in her office. She has all the wires connected to her and the memories will appear on the small screen in front of me so I can see too.

I am about to inject the serum in her neck. I take a deep breath.

_This is it. _

"Be brave." I whisper.

**I haven't been updating as much as I should or wan to be. Sorry for that. I'll definitely update this weekend sometime next week but then im going to freaking California to disnyeland for spring break! Im sure you can all understand why I won't be able to update then. Lol. But I really can't wait to write the next chapter. If I get a ton of reviews I might have enough motivation to update tonight. Also, heads up I hear we are getting a sneak peak at the Four short story thing. I can't wait. **

**So I feel like a bum today. I ditched school. Idk I just hate math so much and I had a test today. I also had a giant headache last night and I couldn't concentrate or study or anything. So then it was like 3 in the morning when it went away and then I just fell asleep. Thankfully my mom let me skip and I just pretended to be sick. I am like a horrible person. But now I have the whole weekend to study I guess. Agh. It's just one day. **

**Also thanks for reviewing! They were all really sweet and I appreciate them so much.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. The Truth

**Tobias.**

Blood. There's a lot of blood. She was just shot by David. She screams and cries and holds herself in agony. I want to look away so badly but I can't. I see a tear leak down her cheek as her breathing becomes rapid. She can't get up. She lies there and tries to turn her position. This just makes her scream in pain even more. Suddenly there are heavy footsteps moving towards her. David. She tries to crawl away with any arm strength she can conjure. But she isn't moving fast enough. All of the sudden there are hands on her. Two pairs. But neither are David's. One body is too slim to be a man's, the other too burly and big to be David's. She isn't aware of this though. She screams even louder, sounds not even an animal could make. It makes my heart wrench. The only thing keeping me sane at the moment is the fact that her actual body is right next to me. Breathing; safe. I glance at her. She looks calm. How ironic.

She kicks her legs and tries to throw punches. Like she doesn't have a bullet wound in her abdomen. I was told she was shot in the neck. When I saw here dead body the wound was in her neck. I keep watching despite my nausea.

Even with the struggle, two people have more power over her. They lift her and drag her towards the door. She keeps fighting. She_ is_ Tris, of course. I get a better view of the people carrying her. Dressed in black head to toe with ski masks over their faces. With one quick and unexpected motion Tris swipes the mask off the smaller person's head. We both gasp at the same time.

It's her.

It's Tris.

Two Tris's?

Tris was a twin?

That would explain the two bodies.

I start to shake in fear. What if my Tris is actually dead. What if this woman in front of me is the twin. I feel sick to my stomach.

"Wha-What? Who are you?" Tris mumbles, clenching her face in misery.

Tris 2.0 smiles at her.

"Alex. My name is Alex. And I know exactly who you are. But don't worry I'm taking you to someplace safe."

Tris knows better than to trust her. That's my girl. She kicks her legs and thrashes her arms some more but it's no use. I wish I could jump in there and stop her. She can't do that with a bullet in her, she's working herself too hard.

But it's too late. The big burly man with the mask pulls a metal rectangular box from out of nowhere and moves it towards her wound.

What is he doing?

She cowers.

And right before my eyes he slides the rectangle over the wound. Seconds later it disappears. She is fine. Who are these people?

Tris is on her feet. She looks scared out of her mind. I would be too.

"Who are you? What are you? How did you?" She gasps. She doesn't look well; she looks like she's going to pass out.

"I'll answer all your questions later, we have to get out of here before they find us."

"Before who finds us?"

But they're already running out of the control room.

That is until David runs after them firing bullets.

It happens too soon. Tris number two is on the ground, holding her neck. David disappears. The big guy is on the ground next to her.

"Oh my god. Oh no oh god no.", The big guy whispers.

"What's even happening!? Can't you just use that thing on her?" Tris points to the magical metal bullet curing device.

"No the bullet is too close to her spinal cord. It could kill her." Tris and I both seem to have no clue what that means but she goes along with it.

She bends down next to him. Tris's clone flinches.

"Who is she?"

"Tris, you have no idea how important you are."

"What?"

"She's your twin"

"Well no shit."

Despite what's going on, I snort.

"Your mom gave birth to you two when she was outside of the factions. She was told that Alex had died at birth and that you were the one who lived. You were sent back to live with her in the factions while she was here"

"But why would someone tell her that Alex had died?"

"David. He knew one of you were Divergent. He wanted the Divergent one for some sick reason. Although he didn't consider that both of you would be. David raised her as her own, maybe because he just wanted to be the father of Natalie's child. But for whatever sick reason it was, Alex found out. That's part of the reason on why we are here."

"That makes no sense. None of this makes sense."

"It will, don't worry."

"Don't worry? Are you really saying that to me right now?"

Alex had been there laying dead in front of them for minutes.

Then there were gunshots coming from close by.

They both get up and run but not before the big man gives Alex a kiss on the forehead and Tris throws her corpse a nostalgic and sympathetic glance.

They run out of the building. It surprises me how fast he can run. They hide against a wall and watch as two dark figures march past.

Who are they?

Why wasn't I aware that any of this happened?

"Ben." He says to her.

"Tris." They shake hands.

"Look I'm sorry I have to do this. You seem nice."

Before either of us can comprehend what is going on, the screen goes blank.

A few moments later it turns on again. All I see is white. And then a man's head.

"Hello, Beatrice. You have finally woken up. We've been waiting for you."

The screen goes blank again.

**Dun dun dunnnn. So if this chapter seemed super confusing to you…good. It will all stat to make through the chapters. But probably not till the later chapters. I guess you could say this is only part one of the story. The next few chapter's ill be focusing on the drama and stuff. And your favorite, the fourtris. Also thanks sooooo much for reviewing! I was going to update last night but I sorta fell asleep :/ Whoops. Also PLEASE vote tris for the MTV movie awards! Because we are losing and as much as I love katniss, Tris must win.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Let's go home

**Tobias.**

She lays there with her eyes closed; she's shaking. I'm not sure whether to comfort her or not. The memory serum worked.

She's back.

It doesn't feel real. None of this feels natural. In fact it's a bit uncomfortable. It's not like she's a new person. I've been speaking with her for months. It just wasn't _her. _I start to feel anxious and a bit agitated. Once again, I didn't prepare or know what to expect for when she came back. I don't know what to do. My hands are sweating. It really feels like we haven't spoken in five years. And in a sense, we haven't.

All of these thoughts go away in an instant as she throws herself to me and wraps her arms and legs around my limbs. I hug back twice as firm.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear and then kisses my jaw. I am frozen. Tris is back.

We stay like this for a while and then she slowly slides off m lap and plants herself on the chair, swinging her legs off the side and leaning back on her arms. Even though she is still wearing one of those uptight tiny dresses and has her face caked with makeup, she does not look like Beatrice Smith anymore. All I see is tight black pants and a dauntless jacket; her hair sticking out of a messy ponytail, and the look of fear and strength on her face. Yes, this is her.

I sigh as I come back to the reality of what I just saw through the serum. All fantasies have to come to an end at some point.

"We should talk about this." I mutter.

"You're right. Nothing personal. Yet. What just happened?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. That was only about 15 minutes of footage. What happened to the rest of your memories?"

She smiles a little. Just a little.

"They're in here." She points to her head. "I programmed it earlier to only show the last fifteen minutes. That's not important though."

"Yeah, I know. So do you know that man from the end? What happened after that?"

"Remember how I told you about my fake car accident? That was the man who claimed he was my uncle. There was a girl my age who pretended to be my cousin too. Even though I didn't know who I was, I had instinct. I knew there was something sketchy so I got out of there."

"And then what did you do?"

"I rented an apartment, with money I didn't have and started my career as Beatrice Smith."

I blow a low whistle. Damn. She was twenty years old, she didn't know who she was, she had no family and just got out of the hospital after a "car accident" yet still managed to become a successful business woman. She's always been a better person than me.

"You're amazing."

She laughs.

"I know."

She's gained so much more confidence and I love it. I love her.

"We have to find out who those people are though. Why they took you. They might still be looking for you. How long has it been since the accident?"

"Five years, remember?"

"Right." I smirk.

"I missed you. Every day. Sometimes I couldn't even breathe because you weren't next to me. I didn't tell you that I love you enough. I was never good enough for you, and I regretted it every day. But I love you. God, I love you more than you know. More than I should."

I shouldn't be pouring out to her like this. She just woke up; she should rest, relax and then deal with my crybaby crap.

"Shhh. Not now." She pulls my head to her chest and kisses my head.

"I love you too." And with that, I feel complete again.

"Let's not worry about any of that now. We'll figure it all out later. Right now, just us." I say it but I don't mean it. This is who we are. We are always on the move, always doing something important. Always surviving. We can't just ditch this problem. I still have to help Zeke.

Zeke! Shit, I forgot.

"Tris, I know there's no point in asking this but I promised Zeke I would. Is there a chance Uriah could be alive?" I know the answer is going to be no, but I have to ask. For Zeke. He's done so much for me. He is the reason I'm here with my Tris.

She bits her lip and narrows her eyes.

"Is there?" I push. She looks like she's holding something back.

"To be honest, maybe. But I don't want to get anyone's hopes not. It would be heartbreaking if he thought he was alive and found out he wasn't."

"It's a little too late for that."

"Huh?"

"Zeke is somehow convinced he's alive. In fact were properly going to go on a search party for him anytime soon"

"Oh." She looks down and twiddles her thumbs. For second I think I did something wrong but then I realize what it is. She's overwhelmed. Thankfully, I solution for that.

"Let's get out of here."

She nods her head and grabs my hand as she hops down from the chair.

Within a half hour, we're lying in bed. She's still breathing heavily. I move her hair aside and kiss her neck.

"I needed that. A lot." She breathes.

"I'm better than that Martin dude aren't I?"

"Much." I leave it at that. I can't blame her or be mad at her for the scandal. She wasn't Tris. It's all in the past now.

"You're really good. You must've had practice right?"

There it is. I knew we'd have to talk about it eventually.

"I loved you every day. No one was ever even close to being you."

"Is that what you wanted? A replacement? I would've wanted you to meet someone brand new. Love her because she wasn't me. I would've wanted you to just love someone. I also wouldn't have wanted you to just a have a string of one night stands. I-"

"Tris, it's been five years." I break in.

"I know" She huffs. "You don't have to explain it to me."

We lay together in each other's arms, trying to make up the lost time.

I groan when I hear my phone ring. I lean over Tris to pick up my phone and hold it to my ear.

"Tobias." A voice says sternly.

"Mom?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN INDIANAPOLIS?!" I cover my ear and quickly put on at least my pants. I give Tris a sorry look.

"Evelyn?" She mouths.

I nod and walk into the bathroom.

"Mom, listen. It's a long story that I can't exactly tell you."

"Oh my gosh Tobias. I don't care about what you're doing. Did you really quit your job? And lie about it to your boss? And why did you have to kill me off? Your father would've been a much better option. But how did you think you were going to find a new one?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet."

"Tobias I can't believe you did this. You must be there for a really damn good reason."

I look at Tris through the window.

"Trust me, I am."

"Whatever." I can hear her rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I, as your mother did the motherly thing to do and I went to talk to your boss."

"Talk? Was it more like yelling and threatening?"

"The point is I got your job back. George loves you even though you screwed up big time. Now I know you think you're a big kid and you can do fine without your mother because you had for a while, but you're going back to Chicago and you're getting the job back. You will regret it big time if you don't."

"Fine mom."She hangs up. I don't know if I will or not though. Tris's life is here. But then again, my life is there. I didn't think any of this through.

"What's wrong?" Tris says as she comes into the bathroom and wraps her arms around my waist. She's wearing one of my shirts and her hair is still messed up. I smirk at the red splotches on her neck.

"My job in Chicago, I should to go back. But I'm willing to stay here for you."

"No. Go back to Chicago. But take me with you."

My heart race picks up.

"For real?"

"Look, I hate Beatrice Smith just as much as you do. I don't want to be her and I don't want to have her life. I especially don't want to be a magazine publisher. Chicago is where we both belong. I want to be there, especially with you. I need a fresh start."

I don't say anything but I pick her up and spin her in a circle as I kiss her.

"We'll leave today."

While she's in the bathroom getting ready, I call up someone who will be the most excited to see her.

Caleb.

I lost contact with him for a while. The last time I saw him was 2 years ago at him and Susan's wedding. But I did call him every night to keep him updated on what's going on with Tris. I didn't tell him everything, but I told him enough to keep him satisfied.

"Caleb."

"Is she there? Is she real?"

"Yes and yes. She's back."

I hear him making a choking sound.

"When can I see her?"

"Were leaving back to Chicago today. I want you and Susan and the kids there for her when she comes. Just wait in my apartment. You still have the extra key I gave you right? We'll be home at around 9."

"Great. That sounds great. Thanks, Tobias."

"I got to go, she's coming."

I see her come out of the bathroom with her hair held up in towel. She's wearing no makeup, just how I like it.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We finish packing our bags and getting our stuff together. And then we both check out of the apartment for what we think will be our last.

**Yay for an update! I know a lot of you are still probably confused with what happened last chapter but I promise I will get to it all eventually. In the last chapters, where all the shit goes down is when you find out what happened. But for now its just Tris's new life I guess. But don't go anywhere because this story isn't near over. Theres a lot of drama and crap to come. If you want to ask a question about something in the story, feel free to PM me . **

**On a sadder note, I wont be updating for a while because im leaving for vacation. But I will be back to annoy you guys don't worry. Im not going to ditch this story and update with an AN 6 months later saying that "im not feeling this story" . I hate when authors do that. But yeah I hope this chapter is enough to keep you happy. I made it extra long. **

**Also, a personal question. I need boy help. Hopefully you guys are experts. So I've been texting this guy I like (if you read my last story, yeah it's the same guy) and its like text flirting. And we talk about everything. We just text for hours. But then in school its like nothing. We never talk. We have completely different friends and we are in different social standings. He's like super popular and sporty and doesn't know what a fandom is and im this tumblr book nerd with no life. Not to mention he still flirts with his ex gf all the time. And this gf is the most popular gorgeous girl in the grade(shes also a total bitch) Idk what to do. Help? Thoughts from a stranger? Im trying to talk to him but its always so awkward. Mrehh. **

**Anyway that's all. REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	14. The reunion

**Tobias. **

The first hour into the car ride was fine, but soon enough I start to drift off. I look at Tris; her sleeping head leaning against the window with her hair sprawled all over. I can't help but feel so lucky. I haven't exactly taken time to emotionally grasp what is really happening. But I do now. Everything in the past few days has been so crazy with nonstop drama but the past five years have been a boring blur. All I did was wake up go to work and go to sleep and on occasion go out with Christina and some other friends. I wasn't living much of a life, but I didn't want to. Not without Tris in it.

I squeeze her hand. It feels warm and alive and everything it wasn't when I held it the last time. I no longer have to stop myself from thinking wild thoughts like having children, or being married. I used to scold myself for thinking things like that because I always felt like I was betraying her. Every time I looked at another girl I felt like I was betraying her. But I don't have to do that anymore.

My eyelids droop more and more, as if she is pulling me to sleep with her. What am I so tired from? It wouldn't be too harmful to close my eyes. Just for a second…

"Ahh!" Tris smacks my face and I shake my head. I just swerved off the road. Shit. I've always been a horrible driver.

I'm definitely awake now.

"What the hell? Did you just fall asleep? You could've gotten us killed!" she screams. I feel guilty. I just got her back and one stupid mistake could make me lose her again.

"I'm sorry Tris, I just, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll takeover and you should get some rest. We have a while to go."

"You want to drive? But you're-"

I don't really know what I was going to say. Sixteen? She's 21.

"21, Experienced, better than you, Living in a big city, and owning a Rolls Royce." She finishes.

"Let me drive, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Stop flirting with me."

"Okay." She smiles and we get out of the car to swap sides. She pulls out of the ditch and drives back onto the highway. I'm already asleep.

I wake up to the feel of Tris shaking me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask in a muffled voice.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but you've been sleeping for five hours and I don't know which exit to take."

I shoot upright.

"I was asleep for five hours?"

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

I think about that. And I don't remember. No wonder I was so tired.

"Take exit 105. It should be coming up soon." I should be taking over the wheel but after what I did today, I won't take any chances. Besides she was right, she is a better driver than me.

I give her instructions to my apartment and she pulls into the parking garage. It's now that I remember Caleb and his family are probably in there waiting. I hope she is happy to see them considering she sacrificed her life for him. She might think he's too young to be having kids. We all did. It wasn't a planned pregnancy. Susan and Caleb were just dating when she fell pregnant with the twins. Of course they were shocked at first but they love their kids more than anything. Even if they are both only twenty two.

I run to the driver's side and open the door for Tris. I hold her hand as we make our way to the room. I open with the door expecting to see the family right in front of the door. But they aren't.

"So this is where you live, huh. Nice place."

I grin at her despite my confusion.

"Don't be all high and mighty just because you have all the money in the world." I say sarcastically.

"I wasn't. This place is actually really nice. It's super cozy. And I know exactly what I want to do with you in it…" She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss.

I forget absolutely everything as I melt into her. It is at this moment that we hear it.

"SURPRISE!"

We quicker than instantly jump around and flush bright as the lights turn on. There stands Caleb, Susan, the kids, Christina, Zeke and a bunch of people from here that I have yet to introduce to her.

I look at Tris with a grin and it drops as I see tears down her face.

Shit. This must be too overwhelming for her. I only invited her family.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"I will be." She replies and then steps away from me to hug everyone.

She gets to Caleb last. Everyone else is somewhere else minding their own business. Except me, of course.

They just stare at each other at first with the unmistakable look of love on their faces. Tears roll down both their cheeks and they hug, tightly like they haven't seen each other in five years and the whole time he believed she was dead. They don't speak. They don't have much to say.

Tris hugs each kid. They look at their aunt with curiosity. I can imagine Christmas next year. They won't be looking at her like a total stranger.

The rest of the party, Tris doesn't talk much. I figure she's just tired. After everyone leaves, I hold her to me as we watch a movie on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I whisper again.

"You've asked me that five times tonight."

"It's because I'm worried about you."

"Yes I'm fine it's just." She sighs, "I was away from everyone for five years. Christina is a lesbian and grew her hair out, Zeke looks forty, Caleb has a family, I have boobs." I snort. "Everything is so much different. And it's a little overwhelming and a little scary and I just feel like I'm so drifted and so disconnected. I know you keep saying that in time everything will go back to normal, but I don't know what normal is. I can never fit in again. I'm not normal anymore. What if they don't want me?" Her voice is higher, her nose is red and she's crying for the third time tonight.

"That is so not true, Tris. I love you, Caleb and his family love you, Zeke loves you, Christina loves you, and all of those other people who don't even know you, love you. We all love you no matter what. You have no idea how hard we all took it when you died. But now we have you back. And we're never going to let you go."

She kisses me.

**Im back! My vacation was super fun and Disneyland is epic but sadly I didn't meet any famous people. And btw, Hollywood is the most ratchet place basically everywhere. I feared for my life. But I did see Kate Winslet's star so that was cool. Anyway, how was your spring break? If you had one yet. I just want to finish school so badly. Summer is such a tease.**

**Thanks so so so much for the reviews! I got to 100 which is wayyy more than I expected. So keep them coming. And thanks for dealing with my boy drama rants. It was rllly interesting seeing people I don't know have input on this. Definetly helped. However, I (tried at least) ended things. Because somehow he ended up texting a huge rant about how he likes the ex girlfriend chick and she keeps playing him. And then a few conversations later he called me pretty…4 times. Im rlly confused. **

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	15. The guilt

**Tris.**

I lied.

I feel heavy and guilty wrapped in his arms, lying on top of him, feeling his heavy sleeping breath on my neck.

I lied to him.

I get up from the couch, tuck the blanket over him and kiss his forehead. I go to the kitchen to make tea. Maybe it will help me sleep.

I lied to him about moving here.

I look at the time. Its 2:04 AM. Great. I quietly pull a mug from the cupboard and fill it with microwaved water.

I told him I wanted this new life and that I didn't want to be Beatrice Smith anymore and at that, time it was the truth. But it's not anymore. I've been here one night and I already know I made a mistake. Sure, I missed everyone and was happy to see them. But they weren't my people anymore. My life is in Indianapolis, my friends, my job, my home.

That's something Tobias failed to realize; however I didn't expect him to. Nothing can just go back to the way it was. I am Beatrice Smith whether I like it or not. She wasn't a bad person. She was just lonely; and she isn't lonely anymore.

I don't know if I want to go back. I don't know anything. All I know is that I lied to him when I said that I got rid of my apartment in Indianapolis.

I didn't. I still have the key and everything. Besides, I have the money to keep paying for it. I don't think I'm going to ever use it. But just in case I do…

"What's that?" He says, nearly catching sight of the apartment key in my hand.

"Nothing!" I quickly put away before he can clearly see it.

"We fell asleep." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah." I whisper with an unsteady breath as he kisses my neck.

"We should go to sleep."

"Right. Sleep."

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I laugh as he carries me into his bedroom.

When I wake up he isn't there. I wrap myself in a blanket from the edge of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I lean against the side of the door and watch him brush his teeth. He looks at me and smiles. I wrinkle my nose at the white minty foam all over his jaw. He spits and rinses and then kisses me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, I am going to find my boss and beg for my job back and I am assuming you want to go see Caleb?"

"You assumed right."

"Yeah." He scratches the back of his head. I know him. He must be hiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not going to ask again."

"It's just later, I was wondering if you'd go somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"Dinner?"

Dinner? That's it?

"Well, yeah sure. About time you take your dead girlfriend to a fancy restaurant. I don't think we've ever even been on a formal date."

"With my mom."

There it is.

"Your mom hates me."

"You hate her too."

"That doesn't help."

His Mother has never liked me. She despised me. I bet she was glad when I died. She probably thought she won, that she got Tobias all to herself.

"You know what, Fine! I will go. I want her to see how happy I make you."

He smiles.

"You're the best."

He drops me off at Caleb's house. I still have to go back to Indi to get my car and the rest of my stuff.

Last time I saw Caleb, I had an emotional breakdown. I mean, I only sacrificed my life for him. But I was happy with what I saw. I sacrificed myself for that; for him to be happy and have a new family.

His house is pretty big. He was Erudite; probably became a neurosurgeon so he could buy it.

I knock on the door and he opens it. We hug. The first thing I see as I sit down on his expensive leather couch is a picture of us. My parents; who are dead, and Caleb and I. I see Susan appear from the kitchen and I hug her too. I hardly got to talk to her at the party last night. Even though she looks completely unrecognizable, I was still her friend. Probably longer than I was with anyone else.

"You have a beautiful house. What job do you have?" I ask him after downing my second cup of coffee.

"I'm a neurosurgeon."

Of course.

"What are you? Or what were you?"

I tell him everything there is to know about Beatrice Smith.

"Tobias didn't tell me any of that."

"Good, I wouldn't want him to."

"I understand." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

God, he's such a dad.

"Speaking of him, he should be here soon. It was good seeing you, Caleb."

"You too."

I make my way to the front door where I see Tobias's car waiting patiently.

"Oh and Tris?"

I turn around.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

I smile. On the inside, we are still the sixteen year old Abnegation prude's who cooked Mom and Dad dinner and wore baggy clothing.

Tobias and I spend the rest of the day at his apartment trying to unpack. We got pretty distracted with my possessions. But while doing this, my guilt increases. I start to miss Indi even more. The places I wore all these dresses to, the stores I bought them from, the people I wore them with.

I finish applying my mascara and look in the mirror. I want to look good for this dinner with Evelyn. I wear a plain maroon dress with one side strap and black pumps.

"You look amazing. If my mom still doesn't like you, she's insane."

I blush a little.

"You don't look to bad yourself with that gorgeous tux."

"Look before we go, there's something I need to ask you but I feel bad doing it."

"What?"

"I don't know if you've been thinking about it at all, but when are you going to find a new job?"

Is he serious?

"Uhm. I figured I'd just work from here. Most of my work is just making a bunch of phone calls anyway."

"Really? I thought you said you hated your job?"

"I never said I hated it. Besides, it's my career."

"Yeah but a CEO? It's just…It's not…it's not you."

I get mad now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I seethe. "You haven't seen me in five years and you come back and think you can change everything about me? My job isn't me? You don't even know me! I liked my job. I didn't realize it till now but I liked my life there! I may have moved here to be with you but there is no way in hell I'm becoming your housewife."

"I never said I was going to do that and I'm not trying to change you."

"No you're not trying to change me but you are expecting me to be the same girl you met five years ago and I am not that girl. I am a completely different woman and you haven't even given her a chance."

"Look I was just suggesting that you find a job! Why are you freaking out so much?" Now he raises his voice.

"Who the hell do you even think you're talking to?! I am a fucking millionaire. I've been on magazine covers. I own a household name company. I don't go chase after jobs, they chase after me."

Before he can reply his phone rings. He looks at it.

"We should go, my mother is waiting. We're talking about this later."

I turn around and march to the front door. I freeze when I hear the noise of something small dropping from my purse.

He bends down to pick it up.

"What the hell is this?" he hisses while holding up a key.

**Aloha. If you've read a lot of my writing you know that I can't have anything be perfect and happy until the very end. I actually kinda like this chapter. I hope you do too. Also im sorry I haven't been updating. Ive been really busy and having a ton of personal shiz to worry about. Don't worry im not going to bother you with more rants. I just found out that im moving and im pretty bummed out. Also my brother finally picked a college and he's moving out. And my cousin just came into town from india (im Indian btw) so ive been trying to spend time with her. And I have a hella lot of school crap. So that's where I've been. Just an update. Oh yeah, we started discussion for DIVERGENT in school today. I hate it so much. No one read the book. No one cares. My evil annoying English teacher asked if anyone knew what the factions meant and some chick who brags about being this giant fan SAID CANDOR MEANT BRAVE WTF IS HER. Yeah I sat through class in misery. I don't think I can last another month of this crap. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
